ladygagafandomcom_ru-20200214-history
The Born This Way Ball/Мерчендайз
Конкурс Впервые, Гага устроила конкурс "2012 Фан Арт Мерч Дизайн" на ее официальном сайте. 14 марта 2012 начался конкурс, дизайн был использован только для футболок. Конкурс проходил с 14 марта 2012 по 19 марта 2012 года и был открыт для легальных резидентов из: США, Австралии, Канады (за исключением жителей Квебека), Франции, Германии, Италии, Японии, Мексики и Великобритании. Гага выбрала десять победителей и каждый выиграл по $500.00 и их дизайны продавались во время тура The Born This Way Ball Tour. Победители *Jump Jirakaweekul (Pony Ride, Free As My) *Da Morgue (Cartoon Gaga) Дебют тура: 3 дня В апреле 2012, Гага натвиттила несколько товаров, которые сейчас можно приобрести. Keyboard Sweater.jpg|День 1: Свитер Marry the Night Lunchbox.jpg|День 2: Marry the Night ланчбокс 'Gaga' Studded Bracelet.jpg|День 3: Шипованый браслет "GAGA" 10 футболок/неделя Каждую неделю, Гага выпускала по новой футболке, каждая продавалась в туре. BGCTLG132.JPG|Неделя 0: Промо футболка RidePonyShirt.JPG|Неделя 1: Футболка "Pony Ride" BGCTLG136.JPG|Неделя 2: Футболка "Marry Cartoon" JoCalderoneShirt.JPG|Неделя 3: Футболка "Jo Calderone" BGCTLG138.JPG|Неделя 4: Футболка 2Gaga on the Ground" BGCTLG139.JPG|Неделя 5: Футболка "Born Cartoon" BGCTLG140.jpg|Неделя 6: Футболка "Melting Girlie" BGCTLG141.JPG|Неделя 7: Футболка "Free as My Hair" BGCTLG142.JPG|Футболка "Bitch" BGCTLG145.JPG|Винтажная футболка BGCTLG128.JPG|Неделя 10: Футболка "The Edge of Glory" Европа BGAMLG121.jpg|Кольцо BGAMLG122.JPG|Ланчбокс "Free as my hair" BGCMLG13.jpg|Толстовка Октябрь 2012 BGAMLG135.jpg|Зажигалка BGCMLG15.jpg|Атласная куртка BGCHLG03.jpg|Бейсболка Одежда BGCMLG12.jpg|Носки Born This Way Ball Rainbow Socks.JPG|Носки Born This Way Ball Face Sock.JPG|Носки BGCHLG03.jpg|Бейсболка Born This Way Ball Logo Hat.jpg|Бейсболка BGCMLG16.jpg|Кожаная куртка BGCMLG15.jpg|Атласная куртка Born This Way Ball Closeup Tank Top.jpg|Майка Свитера Keyboard Sweater.jpg BGCMLG13.jpg BGCMLG14.jpg Футболка JoCalderoneShirt.JPG|Джо Калдероне BGCTLG145.JPG|Винтажный треугольник BGCTLG132.JPG Born This Way Ball ADMAT T-Shirt.jpg Born This Way Ball Bich T-Shirt.jpg|Bitch Born This Way Ball Meat T-Shirt.jpg|Мясная футболка BGCTLG140.jpg Футболки с датами BGCTLG150.jpg|Edge of Glory BGCTLG151.jpg|Замок BGCTLG152.jpg BGCTLG153.jpg BGCTLG154.jpg BGCTLG155.jpg BGCTLG156.jpg BGCTLG157.jpg Аксессуары Born This Way Ball ADMAT Lunch Box.JPG|Ланчбокс (с термосом) Marry the Night Lunchbox.jpg|Ланчбокс "Marry the Night" Born This Way Ball Born cartoon lunchbox.jpg|Ланчбокс "Born This Way" BGAMLG122.JPG|Ланчбокс "Free as my Hair" BGAMLG117.jpg|Мясные пластыри BGAMLG135.jpg|Зажигалка 'Gaga' Studded Bracelet.jpg|Браслет с заклепками Born This Way Ball Terry Cloth Wristband.png|Браслет Born This Way Ball Marry Air Freshener.jpg|Освежитель воздуха Born This Way Ball Born Air Freshener.jpg|Освежитель воздуха tumblr_mh96gn7zfr1r14tdzo1_500.png|Стикеры Born This Way Ball Born Gagacorn Keychain.jpg|Брелок Born This Way Ball Grammy Gagacorn Keychain.jpg|Брелок Born This Way Ball Judas Gagacorn Keychain.jpg|Брелок Born This Way Ball VMA Gagacorn Keychain.jpg|Брелок Born This Way Ball Jo Calderone Bottle Opener Keychain.jpg|Открывашка Born This Way Ball Motorcycle Keychain.jpg|Брелок BGAMLG144.jpg|Флешка Born This Way Ball Sports Towel.jpg|Полотенце "The Born This Way Ball" BTWB BAM.png|Полтенце "Born A Monster" Born This Way Ball GOAT Towel.jpg|Полтенце "G.O.A.T" Born This Way Ball Rainbow Banner.jpg|Флег $T2eC16hHJFoE9nh6qTIWBRTe3Q2KyQ~~60_12.jpg tumblr_mh96xiI3Rp1r14tdzo1_500.png|Подвеска Born This Way Ball Glory Necklace.jpg|Подвеска $(KGrHqN,!pkFB9kd-zPNBQm3GKsPgg~~60_12.jpg|Кольцо "Married to Gaga" BGAMLG141.jpg|Кольцо "Married to Gaga" (черное) Born This Way Ball Tour Program.jpg|Турбук 2-7-12.jpg|Постер Welcome-to-the-monster-pit-lady-gaga-28943625-434-294.jpg|"Welcome to The Monster Pit" постер Born This Way Ball Light up Hairbow.jpg|Светящийся бант Born This Way Ball Light Wand.JPG|Светящаяся палка XbiDYP4.jpg|Светящийся треугольник Born This Way Ball Pearl Necklace.jpg|Ожерелье BGAMLG121.jpg|Кольцо Born This Way Ball Telephone Bag.jpg|Сумка Born This Way Ball Gold Emblem Sunglasses.JPG|Очки Born This Way Ball Skeleton Clip-On Earrings.jpg|Серьги BGAMLG119.jpg|Поющая щетка (Born This Way & Bad Romance) BGAMLG159.jpg|Поющая щетка (Born This Way & Teeth) Born This Way Ball Acid Wash Admat iPhone Case.jpg|Чехол на iPhone 4/4S Born This Way Ball Jo Calderone iPhone Case (1).jpg|Чехол на iPhone 4/4S Born This Way Ball Melting Girls iPhone Case.jpg|Чехол на iPhone 4/4S Born This Way Ball MTN Cartoon iPhone Case.jpg|Чехол на iPhone 4/4S Born This Way Ball TEOG iPhone Case.jpg|Чехол на iPhone 4/4S Born This Way Ball Vintage Triangle iPhone Case.jpg|Чехол на iPhone 4/4S #* Освежители воздуха с запахом ванили #* Кольцо 'Married to Gaga' было доступно в размере 6, 7, 8 #* Постер 'Welcome to The Monster Pit' продавался только в Азии